Beer Run
by rebelrsr
Summary: It’s the first Christmas at P3. Will the Charmed Ones be able to celebrate…or will the holiday be interrupted by unwanted guests?


Summary: It's the first Christmas at P3. Will the Charmed Ones be able to celebrate…or will the holiday be interrupted by unwanted guests?

Pairing: Prue/Lindsay (from Women's Murder Club – the books)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Aaron Spelling and James Patterson can split the lovely ladies.

Spoilers: Nothing, really. This is set between the Charmed S2 episodes "P3H2O" and "Ms. Hellfire" and about three months prior to the events in WMC's "1st to Die." Of course, I've drastically changed many of the key aspects of canon.

A/N: Special thanks to Tim (Zigpal) for broadening yet another of my horizon's with this crossover pairing.

BEER RUN

"Looks pretty good." Andy's voice blended with the Christmas music filling the bar, and Prue smiled. "I guess you aren't expecting company this year."

At that, Prue's smile faded. "Of course, we expect company, Andy. It's a law. Anytime we have a party, or a date, or anything more important than grocery shopping, things go wrong." She turned on the ladder and looked down. "Piper won't listen to reason, though. Maybe it's Leo or Phoebe who've made her crazy. She decided we _had_ to decorate for P3's first Christmas."

Andy's eyebrow twitched and he started to respond.

Cutting him off, Prue griped, "It sure won't be either one of _them_ pushing the broom when some demon pops in and blows up the ornaments. It will be me." Like always. She was so focused on Andy (and complaining) that she jumped when Lindsay chuckled behind her.

"You love it. You just won't admit it," Lindsay announced. "Come on, Prue. I didn't even need to be the best inspector in San Francisco to figure that out." Her hand appeared at Prue's side, long fingers wiggling in a gentle summons. "Get off the ladder. I can already hear you whining if that demon you're expecting shows up and you fall. We'd all be hopping to do your bidding…"

Prue scowled in mock insult, all thoughts of clean-up duties and demons forgotten. She grasped Lindsay's helping hand. "I wouldn't _whine_, Linds. Phoebe whines. I'm more mature than that."

Disbelieving silence and two amused smirks answered her.

"I am!" Waiting until she had both feet on the floor, Prue pulled away from Lindsay and planted her hands on her hips. "I'm the oldest. I have to set a good example." She ignored the badly smothered laughter from her audience and went on. "That's why I have a strict no whining policy."

"Good to know." Andy rubbed a hand over his face. "You might want to change your mind about Piper being crazy, though, Prue. You're sounding a little certifiable, too." His eyes twinkled in the colored lights from the tree. "I can't imagine any other reason you'd badmouth my girlfriend – your sister Phoebe – like that, otherwise."

Prue felt Lindsay move closer. "Watch it, Trudeau. The conversation's getting a bit too personal about _my_ girlfriend." Her arms snaked through the gaps between Prue's bent elbows and her sides, fingers linking over Prue's stomach. "I think you need to leave before I have to shoot you."

"No, no. There'll be none of that." Piper's head popped up from behind the bar. "As much as Prue doesn't whine about things like cleaning, I bet she'd start if you left blood stains on the floor. I am _so_ not going to be the one scrubbing up the proof of your testosterone, Inspector. In fact…" One finger suddenly pointed imperiously toward the storeroom. "I think you and my sister need to cool it. Go grab me a few cases of beer from the back."

Prue didn't need a second invitation. Not giving Lindsay a chance to pull away, she began to walk across the club with Lindsay still wrapped around her. "My God, Piper, it's never ending with you. I can't believe I ever thought helping you open this place was a good idea. I'm like your servant or something."

The protest was pro forma. She couldn't let Piper know that visiting the storeroom was a _good_ idea.

Unfortunately, some of her glee must have shown. "Please, Prue. I may be two years younger than you, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. You should have seen your eyes light up when I mentioned the storeroom."

"Duh, Piper." Prue wasn't sure why she kept arguing. Piper had her motives pegged. "Did you miss the whole 'I'm tired of toting and carrying' speech? My eyes didn't _light up_. Like I want to haul dusty, dirty cases of beer…" She trailed off as she and Lindsay rounded the bar. Then, for good measure, Prue decided on one last comment. Calling over her shoulder, she said, "If I find a big spider, you can come kill it!"

With a quick shove, Prue swung the storeroom door open. Light from the bar filtered in around the door frame, letting her see the neat rows of very un-dirty and un-dusty cases of liquor. She flicked the light switch on the wall and the room brightened enough for her to glimpse Lindsay's grin. "What?"

"Don't you get tired of pretending?" Lindsay gently maneuvered Prue farther into the room and lifted her until she sat on a stack of boxes.

Prue took advantage of the move and raised her legs until they encircled Lindsay's narrow hips. "I don't know what you're talking about," she murmured. She certainly wasn't pretending now. No way. Using her new hold on Lindsay, she pulled the other woman in close and nibbled on a strip of skin right above Lindsay's shirt collar.

"Mmm." Head dropping back, Lindsay leaned into the oral caress.

"You were saying?" Prue dragged her tongue over the spot she'd nipped. "I'm pretending?" She felt Lindsay's pulse pounding under her lips as she kept moving in a slow trail across Lindsay's throat.

For a second, she wondered if she'd broken Lindsay. There was no immediate verbal response, only Lindsay's fingers gripping her hips. "You…" Lindsay sucked in a deep breath, somehow moving even closer. "You act like such a bitch." One hand released Prue's hip, unerringly finding the top button on Prue's blouse. "That's wrong. You're…" The button opened, quickly followed by another. "You're so warm." Lindsay's fingers delved into the opening in Prue's shirt. "Loving."

Prue's lips turned up in a smile at the comment. "Only for you, Linds." No one else had ever seen beyond the act. She rewarded Lindsay's unique perception and teased Lindsay's nipples through her shirt.

The last two buttons came undone under Lindsay's fingers. In seconds, Prue's blouse was gone, pulled from her pants and shoved impatiently off her shoulders.

"Oh, God." Lindsay's hand slipped into one cup of Prue's bra. "I think…" Prue choked out, lips falling away from Lindsay's neck. "Not warm. I'm hot." She wanted more than the teasing. She _needed_ more. Wiggling on her box perch, Prue managed to get a little separation. Enough to grasp the snap on Lindsay's jeans. Its soft pop was lost in Lindsay's explosive exhale. Prue didn't waste time. She yanked and pushed at the denim until Lindsay's jeans dropped to the floor.

That was better.

The thin material of Lindsay's underwear remained the only barrier to Prue's questing fingers. And they easily slipped under the legband. No need to take the underwear off. In fact… Prue didn't mind the elastic digging into the back of her hand as she delicately probed between Lindsay's labia with two fingers.

Lindsay's legs opened wider. Apparently, she didn't mind the underwear, either.

Lips curving triumphantly at this sure sign of Lindsay's enjoyment, Prue teased a fingertip over Lindsay's clit. Once. Twice. Then she hesitated. Waiting. Taunting.

"Prue," Lindsay pleaded, husky voice squeaking higher at the end.

"Linds," Prue echoed, barely holding back a laugh. She had Lindsay right where she wanted her. She used more pressure on the next stroke, and Lindsay bucked into the touch. Prue exchanged her fingers for her thumb on Lindsay's clit. It took a little work because of the angle, but she persevered. Both fingers edged inside Lindsay's core, the slick walls seeming to pull them in.

Muscles noticeably trembling, Lindsay stiffened. "Fuck. Prue!"

With one final effort, Prue wiggled her fingers against Lindsay's sensitive flesh – and the stiffness in Lindsay's body disappeared. She shuddered against Prue, head bowed low until it rested against Prue's shoulder and her arms wrapped desperately around Prue's back.

When Lindsay regained some control, Prue sat back and pulled her hand free. "Don't tell Piper how much fun it is to get the beer," she teased softly. She loved the slightly dazed expression in Lindsay's eyes. "She might decide to keep me on ornament or broom duty, and then we couldn't play."

One of Lindsay's eyebrows rose. "Really? I seem to remember that it took a long time to find the broom last week. And what about stacking the glasses behind the bar? Huh? We still owe Piper for the ones we broke while we…worked."

Prue attempted to look innocent. "I don't…" she protested. Before she could finish, though, the sound of shattering glass from the bar interrupted. "Damn it!" Untangling from Lindsay and hopping off the boxes, Prue sprinted for the door. "I _told_ Piper she was asking for trouble with that tree."

She didn't catch Lindsay's reply as she hurtled out of the storeroom.

The lights on the Christmas tree sparkled merrily in the background and reflected off the ornament Phoebe dangled over the floor. "Wow. I didn't believe it when you told me, Piper. I mean, it _is _Prue, after all." She turned and hung the green globe on the tree.

Prue glimpsed the remains of a similar ornament on the floor at Phoebe's feet without understanding the scene. Where were the demons? Why was everyone staring at her and smiling?

"I thought she was too uptight to do naked beer runs," Phoebe announced.

"Oh, she's not naked, Pheebs," Piper quickly corrected. "She's still got her pants and bra. I haven't seen Linds, though. Maybe she's doing the naked part."


End file.
